Pokéworld
by The Instrumentalist
Summary: Prologue:The main antagonist is introduced. Main Story:6 teenagers find a mysterious portal that leads to a magnificent world: The Pokémon world. Once they enter, they are turned into Pokémon, and even form an exploration team. But all is not well...
1. Prologue

**Hey, The Instrumentalist here, I am really sorry that I took forever in updating, but I've had this idea for a while and I decided to put it up, and no I'm not giving up on my Transformers one, I just haven't thought of what to do next for it. So, anyway, here's my Pokémon story, enjoy ^^**

Pokéworld

Prologue

I gazed at the three psychic beings floating in green liquid within three separate containment units, remembering the anxiety I felt as my minions brought them in unconscious, for I knew who would soon come to my domain in an all-too-futile attempt to rescue them.

I looked at them; Uxie, the Being of Intelligence; Mesprit, the Being of Emotion; and Azelf, the Being of Willpower. My tail was twitching with anticipation as I practically sensed them coming, and I couldn't wait for them to come. For the thought of what's going to happen to them, was almost too much to bear.

Suddenly, part of the ceiling of my lab collapsed, and through the dust that followed, emerged the two dragon deities of time and space: Dialga and Palkia.

"Now is that any way to enter a building?" I asked sarcastically. Palkia wasn't in the mood for witty banter. He raised his right arm and roared as the pearl on his right shoulder glowed pink, and his arm came down, throwing from it a bright pink crescent attack: Spatial Rend.

I stood still, looking smug as the attack dissolved right through me and disappeared. I also noticed the dust around me wasn't moving, as though time had stopped in a bubble around me. I took a step forward and the "time bubble" dissipated.

"What!?" Dialga exclaimed, and I smirked in response.

"He's human! The bastard's human!" Palkia shouted, as he realized my true identity.

I chuckled. "What's the matter Palkia? Don't your powers work on humans?" I asked with a sinister grin, "I thought you two could sense when a human came into this world, unless, you're losing your touch?" I chuckled again.

"You somehow managed to avoid our detection," Palkia said through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes.

"Regardless," Dialga added, "We came here for Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, and we're not leaving without them, even if we have to take you down the old-fashioned way."

I smiled madly. "Then why don't you try it?!?"

"Sounds good to me," Palkia answered. Then he flashed white for a second and disappeared. He reappeared almost on top of me, his right claw glowing with orange flames as he shouted "Dragon Claw!" and swiped at me. I bent backward to dodge it, as I countered with my own Dragon Claw.

I struck his face, which pushed him back a little, as I felt the satisfaction of using a move with type-advantage. Palkia grunted in response.

I noticed Dialga at the three containment units preparing a Metal Claw attack to set the psychic beings free. I smirked a little as he brought down the attack on the units. His claw stopped before it hit the electric force field I set up, and I frowned a little, but chuckled evilly as he was hit by an electric shock anyways.

"Water Pulse!" Palkia shouted, and a blue orb shot toward me with incredible speed. I used my wings to jump into the air to dodge the attack. Palkia shouted "Water-" and teleported in front of me with a half-formed blue orb at his mouth, and I gasped as I realized what he was going to do. "-Pulse!" Palkia finished as the liquid orb hit me in the stomach from point-blank.

I was sent flying, and before I even hit the ground I heard Palkia land and shout "Ancientpower!" I hit the ground and heard Dialga's voice shout "Ancientpower!" as well.

I quickly got up and shouted "Fire Spin!" and a red and yellow flame erupted from my mouth and encircled me, forming a mini fire-tornado. I let the force of my attack take me, and as I spun in place, I shouted "Dragon Claw!" and both my claws lit up with orange flames.

When the rocks from the Ancientpower attacks came close enough, they were heated by my Fire Spin, making them softer and easier to crush, as my Dragon Claws busted through them.

When the rocks stopped coming, I cancelled my attacks and stopped to face the deities. "Alright, enough playing around," I said, my expression even.

Palkia replied, "My thoughts exact—"

"Now, Raichu!" I interrupted, and a Raichu dashed out from behind the containment units toward me, and handed me a certain object. He then dashed toward a control panel, leaned up against it, and turned to watch with a comical smirk on his face.

Palkia and Dialga both gasped as they felt the prescence of the object that would spell out their doom.

"No!" Palkia exclaimed.

"It can't be…" Dialga added.

I laughed. "That's right," as I held the object up, "A Red Chain!" The Red Chain began to glow, and Dialga and Palkia were brought to their knees. They struggled against the force of the Chain. "It's futile!" I shouted, as I squeezed the Chain tighter. It glowed brighter, and Dialga and Palkia were forced onto their stomachs.

"There's only one explanation for why we didn't sense the Red Chain…" Dialga started.

"That punk Raichu's human too!" Palkia finished. Raichu's smirk grew wider. Palkia growled. "Giratina!" he howled. I tried to hide my smile as the guardian of the Distortion World appeared from a portal in a window in my lab.

"You called?" Giratina spoke, as his form changed from its Origin to its Altered while he flew from the portal. He landed next to me, and turned to face the bound time and space deities.

"Wh-what are you doing, Giratina?" asked Dialga, as he strained against the force of the Red Chain.

"What does it look like? I've chosen my side." Giratina replied.

"GIRATINA!" Palkia bellowed angrily, "You TRAITOR! If I wasn't held by that stupid Chain, I'd-"

"But you are held by this Chain, Palkia," I interrupted, "And you can't do anything about it." Palkia grunted. Dialga suddenly had a look of realization, and stared at Giratina with disbelief.

"Yes Dialga," Giratina answered Dialga's expression, "I am the one who helped them avoid yours and Palkia's as well as all the other Legendaries' detection."

"But why did you help them, why did you join him?" Dialga questioned.

"I have my reasons for helping them," the ghost dragon answered, "but I am not on his side; I am remaining neutral in the war to come."

"What war are you talking about? I don't foresee any war," Dialga claimed.

"The Shadow War," I answered, "And you both will soon be a part of it, on my side!" I laughed maniacally. "You shouldn't have underestimated me, you fools, that was your biggest, and final, mistake. Raichu, ready _The Machine_." Raichu pressed a few buttons on the control panel he was at, and from of one part of the wall, a large hollow, mechanical tube came out. I grinned with malice as I used the Red Chain to make Palkia use his powers to teleport the dragons of time and space into the tube.

Before either of them could say a word, I said to Raichu, "Do it." And he flipped up a glass box over a large red button, and pressed the button.

The opening on the end of the tube closed, and the circuits on the tube emitted a bright, eerie purple, as the engine on the inside whirred. My grin grew wider and more sinister as I heard a sound so very many few have ever heard, let alone caused: the screams of pain from Legendaries.

When the circuits dimmed, and the whirring stopped, I told Raichu to open it. I watched Giratina's expression as it opened. It remained neutral and unchanged, as it had for the entire process. I ignored that and turned to look at my newest recruits.

As they exited _The Machine_, Palkia and Dialga had angry looks etched onto their faces, and a dark purple aura surrounding them; but that's what comes with closing the door to a Pokémon's heart, or as I called it, more accurately, Shadow Magnification.

"Those fools…" Giratina muttered to himself, as he left the same way he came. I, on the other hand, was a little more satisfied than Giratina.

"Well, Raichu, do you doubt me anymore?" I asked.

"Nope, I was foolish to doubt you," Raichu replied, "You were right: the Legendaries look totally awesome as Shadow Soldiers. So, who's next?"

I chuckled. "We're going bird hunting."

**That's the prologue; the real story starts out a lot differently, I hope to have my Chapter One up in less than five months ^^; Please read and review, I'd like some critiquing, but no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, The Instrumentalist here with another update! Sorry I didn't get it up in less than five months, ^^; but it's up now, and the next one will be up sooner than this one was, I promise. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I own the plot to this story. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!**

Pokéworld

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Hey, bro, wake up," James said to his twin brother Jake, who was now waking from a nap. They had slightly long, shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, and it was a little hard to tell them apart. They were on a plane to Michigan from California, and they were planning to see the foster parents who had raised Jake. The orphan twins were separated at birth, and had miraculously found each other in California, where James was raised.

"What is it?" Jake replied, now seeing James' slight look of concern.

"Something about this plane doesn't feel right," he whispered, "I think we should get off."

Jake gave him a weird look, "Get off the plane? We're like, 40,000 feet in the air," he whispered back, "Don't you think that's a little crazy of an idea, JB?" The twins rarely ever called each other by name, it was always by either bro, or an acronym of their first and middle names. "Besides, I don't see what you mean by the plane not 'feeling right,'"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" James said in surprise, "and you're supposed to be the smart one," he added lightly.

"What haven't I noticed?" Jake said with growing concern. James was about to answer when a beep was heard.

"This is your pilot speaking," the pilot said through the intercom, "We are about to hit some turbulent winds, so if you have to move about the cabin, proceed cautiously. And we are currently passing over Denver, Colorado. That is all." And the intercom beeped off.

The twins didn't notice, but a thin Asian man wearing a nice suit and a hat that covered his eyes sitting a few seats behind them gave a slight smile at the mention of the turbulence. The plane started to shake a little, and then stopped.

"Ok, you were saying?" Jake said, as the plane shook again for a second.

"Ok, It's our—" James was interrupted by another beep.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot again," the pilot said, as the plane shook a little longer this time, "There's going to be a little more turbulence, so I suggest to anyone standing up, please sit down. That is all." The intercom beeped off again.

"We need to get off this plane," James said again. Jake thought why, and then realized what his brother had been trying to tell him.

"They don't work," Jake said as the plane shook more violently for a few seconds.

"You see what I mean?" James responded, "We have to get off, I am getting a very bad feeling about this plane." The plane shook for a longer period of time, and slightly more violently. A few people murmured to each other. The intercom beeped again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not be alarmed, but it appears that I have lost contact with flight control," everyone on the plane was now talking loudly to one another. The twins strained to hear the pilot. "I will try to find a safe place to land here, and you can all find a different flight to Michigan." The pilot sounded slightly hysterical at the end of his sentence. The intercom beeped off. The plane shook even more, and some luggage fell out of an opened compartment.

"I think we'll be getting off this plane one way or another," Jake said worriedly, as the plane started shaking constantly, and one person got up to go get someone they knew out of the bathroom, a few people shouted in alarm at the shaking, and some other people got up and ran to the back of the plane. One of them the Asian man. The oxygen masks were now let down.

"Come on, let's get out of here." James said as he and his brother undid their seatbelts. The twins never completely trusted airplanes, ever since 9-11, and always packed their own parachutes in their carry-ons. They unlatched the compartment with their carry-ons, as the plane shook incredibly hard for a few seconds, sending Jake's carry-on flying into him, knocking him down on the floor. Jake looked at the ceiling of the plane dazedly, and noticed a small crack, right before he passed out.

"JJ!" James shouted, as the plane cracked some more, and finally broke apart, with James on one side and Jake on the other. Jake's side of the plane, the back, tipped forward, spilling Jake and his luggage out into the open air, the back of the plane now starting to spin wildly. "JJ!" James shouted again, as his end of the plane tipped the other way, but before gravity sent James to the cockpit of the plane, he took a breath from a lone oxygen mask, and jumped out, with his unzipped suitcase.

James quickly got his parachute pack out of his suitcase, put it on, but didn't let it loose. He stretched himself as he held his arms tightly to his sides and his legs together as he barreled headfirst toward his unconscious brother. It took nearly a minute, but he reached Jake before they were halfway to the ground. He grabbed him with one arm, and pulled the string to release his parachute with his other hand. The parachute opened, and caught the air, slowing the descent of the boys tremendously. Off in the distance, there was another person, descending by parachute, as the two pieces of the plane fell to the ground a few miles off.

They were a few hundred feet in the air, when James noticed an in-ground pool directly below with three people in it. Then a small, but full suitcase fell and landed on top of the parachute and hit James in the head and rolled off, continuing to fall, as the parachute caught air again. The shock was enough to make James let go of his brother, who was still unconscious. "JJ!" James shouted, then he himself slipped into unconsciousness from the blow to the head.

Fortunately, Jake was falling in the direction of the pool, and the three people, who were teenage girls, in the pool noticed the plane split apart, and were just staring at it as the pieces fell to the ground miles away. Then, one of them with long brunette hair and blue eyes, noticed Jake falling toward the pool. The one who noticed him quickly grabbed an inflatable lounge chair sitting in the pool, and placed it directly below him, just in time for him to land on it. The momentum he had built up due to gravity kept him going rather fast, but the lounger, combined with the eight feet of water in the deep end of the pool he landed in, was enough to slow him down semi-safely to the bottom of the pool.

"Whoa! That was crazy!" another girl, with blond hair and blue eyes, shouted as the suitcase that knocked Jake down, _his_ suitcase ironically, landed on the ground a few yards away from the pool.

"Quick thinking, Delilah," said the other girl, who had short brown hair and brown eyes, to the girl who had saved Jake from a fatal fall. The lounger floated back up to the surface, leaving Jake down there.

"Hold on," Delilah said, "I'm not done yet," as she went underwater to save Jake from drowning. She grabbed him, and pulled him up to the surface, taking him over to the shallow end and setting him on the edge of the pool. She got out and put her ear on his chest, and then on his mouth. "He's not breathing," she said worriedly. The others looked worried too, as they got out of the pool.

"He needs mouth-to-mouth," the brown-haired girl said. Delilah looked slightly reluctant to do it, but got past it and put her mouth on his and blew air into his lungs.

"Elizabeth, call 911," Delilah said to the blond girl, and Elizabeth hurried into the house to grab a phone. "Sarah, pump his chest while I continue giving him CPR." And the brown-haired girl knelt down beside Jake and started pumping his chest as Delilah continued CPR.

After a few minutes, Jake started coughing up the water he had breathed in, and started to sit up. Delilah was very glad to have taken lifeguard training a few weeks ago. She and Sarah heaved big sighs of relief as they helped Jake sit up. A few seconds later, James landed in one of the large pine trees that bordered the backyard, and slipped out of the straps on his parachute pack and fell humorously to the ground. Delilah, Jake, and Sarah sweatdropped upon seeing this as James held up his hand and said "I'm ok," while still face-down on the ground.

They were all inside now, after they had helped the twins up. The house, which was Delilah's, had yellow walls, both inside and out. Jake was wrapped up in a towel, and the girls, who have now changed from swimsuits into regular clothes, were all sitting on the two couches that sat across from each other in the living room.

"Thanks for saving me," Jake started, "Um,"

"Delilah," Delilah said, "This is Sarah," She indicated the brown-haired girl, and she waved, "And this is Elizabeth," and the blond-haired girl waved.

"Cool," Jake said, "I'm Jake, and this is my twin brother James, but I call him JB,"

"And I call him JJ," James chided in, "By the way, how did you save his life, Delilah?" he asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I broke his fall with an inflatable lounge chair, and then I got him out of the pool, and I," Delilah hesitated for a split second, "gave him CPR."

"It was her first kiss!" Elizabeth said teasingly.

"Liz!" Delilah replied, a little embarrassed as her cheeks turned red.

James chuckled, "That would be your first kiss too, JJ," he said. Jake blushed, and then he and Delilah looked at each other for a split second, and they quickly looked down, both blushing a little more. Everyone else chuckled slightly.

"So, you two are twins, and you were on that plane that broke apart in midair?" Delilah asked, breaking the awkwardness, "and how did you get a parachute?" she looked at James.

"Yeah, that's right, we were on that plane," James answered, "we were on our way to Michigan to see his foster parents," indicating Jake, "until the plane started shaking uncontrollably, and finally broke apart. Luckily, we packed our own parachutes, just in case of something like this. And as to why Jake didn't have his on, it's because he was knocked out before he could get it out. I managed to grab him before he started falling too fast." He looked slightly proud at that.

"But Jake fell into my pool," Delilah retorted.

"Yeah, and weren't you unconscious when you fell into her tree?" Sarah added.

"Uhhhhhhh," James started, as he sweatdropped, "Well, I got hit with a suitcase, and that was probably when I let go of JJ. By the way, I think that suitcase is still outside." Everybody looked outside, and sure enough, it was there. "I'll get it," James said. He got up, and went outside through the sliding door.

"Any luck, yet, Liz?" Delilah asked Elizabeth, who had gone back into the kitchen, and was on the phone, waiting for 911 to answer.

"No, I'm still on hold," She replied, "That darn crash must be taking up nearly every police officer in Denver!"

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration, Beth," Sarah said, with a small sweatdrop. She turned back to Jake. "That must've been weird, the plane just breaking apart like that."

"Yeah," Jake replied, "The pilot said he didn't have contact with flight control, and the shaking got even worse at that point. I wonder just what exactly happened…" he trailed off into his thoughts.

"My mom and dad were supposed to be back a while ago too," Delilah said, with a little worry, "But they're on the other side of town, at my dad's barn." Then she added thoughtfully, "Then again, knowing my dad, he probably went to go help any survivors and clean up the crash site. Maybe I should call…" as she reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

James returned with a brown suitcase that had both of its wheels broken, and looked very much like the ones he and his brother had with them on the plane. "Hey JJ, I think this is yours," He said as he pulled out an unopened parachute pack, "and it looks like all your stuff survived the fall, too." He smiled.

Jake smirked and said, "I guess this means we'll be sharing clothes, then," and he added a slight chuckle.

_To an extent of course,_ James thought at Jake, _There are some things of yours that I am not touching,_ he pointed at Jake with one hand and waved it around a little, _Hey, our powers are working, just in case you couldn't tell_, he thought with a little sarcasm.

_You're doing it again,_ Jake thought back at him, just as Delilah and Sarah noticed James' gesture.

"What was that?" Sarah asked James, half-jokingly.

The twins looked at each other. _Should we tell them?_ James thought at his brother.

_Nah, they don't need to know,_ Jake answered.

"It was nothing," James answered Delilah. Delilah looked at Sarah, and Sarah shrugged. Jake rummaged through his suitcase, and pulled out a black, rectangular device.

"Yes! My DS Lite! Awesome!" Jake exclaimed, "My journey in Pearl continues!" He stood up and high-fived his brother in excitement, and then they did a complicated secret handshake. Delilah looked at Sarah again and raised her eyebrows.

"Do you mean Pokémon Pearl?" Delilah asked.

"Yep," Jake answered, "I've got 393 Pokémon right now, just one hundred more to go."

"Are you both into Pokémon?" Delilah asked the twins, with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Oh yeah," James answered, "We're, like, huge Pokémon fans,"

"And nerds," Jake added, "Between the two of us, we've played and practically beaten every Pokémon game that ever came out. Not to brag or anything." He looked a little smug at that. Delilah and Sarah looked at each other, and they nodded simultaneously.

Just then, a phone rang, and its ring tone was the theme song of the first season of Pokémon. Delilah had forgotten about the phone in her hand, and looked at it to see who it was. Jake and James were dancing around and mouthing the words, even after Delilah had answered it. "Hi Dad!" Delilah said as she put the phone to her ear, "Are you alright?"

"_Yeah, I'm alright, are you ok?"_ her father asked through the phone. He had a slight southern drawl.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Delilah answered.

"_That's good." _He replied,_ "Hey, listen, I'm going to help look for survivors at the crash site, and I'll probably help clean up too,"_ Delilah looked slightly smug for a second, _"so I'm going to drop your mother off, and I'll be home later tonight, ok?"_

The twins stopped dancing, and looked at little alarmed, but Delilah didn't seem too worried. "Ok Dad, see you tonight. Love you!"

"_Ok, love you too, pumpkin, goodbye."_ And with that, Delilah hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Isn't your mom going to be suspicious when she finds us here?" Jake asked.

"She won't be, once we explain the situation," Delilah replied, "My mom's pretty understanding."

"Oh, alright then," James said. Then, as if on cue, a car pulled up to the house and a door opened and closed. The sound of a key unlocking the front door was heard, and an average-sized woman with brunette, curly hair in her forties stepped in to the house.

"Hi Mom!" Delilah said.

"Hi, Mrs. Rhode!" Elizabeth and Sarah said as they smiled at her.

Delilah's mother smiled back and said, "Hello, girls!" as she closed the door. She didn't have a southern accent like her husband. The she looked at Jake and James and froze; a look of confusion across her face.

"Mom, this is Jake and James," Delilah said, indicating the twins with her hands, "They jumped off the plane and landed in our backyard, before the plane crashed."

Delilah's mother's face went from slightly confused, to more confused. "Why are his clothes and hair damp?" She pointed at Jake.

"Oh, I fell into the pool, but your daughter saved my life." Jake replied.

"Twice," James added. Mrs. Rhode's face went from confusion to impression.

"Oh, did you really?" she asked her daughter. Delilah nodded. "Wow. I told you those lifeguard training classes would help out," Her mom added with a smile. "Did you do mouth-to-mouth?"

"Mom!" Delilah said, blushing again. Jake blushed a little too, and everyone else started laughing, including Mrs. Rhode.

"So, where were you two headed?" Mrs. Rhode asked the twins, once the laughter had died down.

"We were headed for Michigan to see his foster parents," James replied, "We're orphans."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mrs. Rhode said.

James waved it off. "Don't worry about it, we've gotten used to it."

"'His' foster parents," Delilah interjected, "You mean you two don't have the same foster parents?"

"It's a long story," Jake said, "But in a nutshell, we were both born in California, yet somehow we got separated when we were born, and I ended up in Michigan. My foster parents told me I was born in California, and I wanted to see my birthplace, so we managed to raise enough money for me to go there. That's where my brother and I met. We wanted to see my foster parents so they could see we found each other, plus I wanted to know if they knew anything about it, because James' orphanage owner, and later his foster parents, knew that he had a brother."

"Pretty big nutshell, "James mumbled with a slight chuckle.

"Wow," Delilah said.

"You'll have to tell us the whole story sometime," Elizabeth added.

"Don't worry, we will," James said with a wink. Elizabeth giggled.

"Well, we should try to get a hold your foster parents to let them know you're alright," Mrs. Rhode said, "Here, you can use our phone," she added indicating the phone in the kitchen.

"Thanks," Jake said as he walked to the phone, picked it up, and dialed the number. He stood there, waiting for it to start ringing. He hung up the phone when a female voice on the phone said: "Sorry, your call cannot be connected,"

"No luck," Jake said.

"Well, you can wait here if you'd like," Mrs. Rhode said politely.

"Thanks, Mrs. Rhode, we appreciate it." Jake replied.

The girls were whispering to each other in the living room. "Hey, mom?" Delilah asked, "Can we go to Tyler's house?"

"If you take the twins with you," Mrs Rhode replied. The twins looked at the girls with curiosity.

"Who's Tyler?" James asked.

"He's a good friend of ours, who lives across the street," Delilah said, "And he's really into Pokémon, like us." That raised the twins' interest, and they decided to go along.

"Don't be gone too long!" Mrs. Rhode said as they walked out the door.

Delilah turned around, "We won't!" she said with a smile. With that, the five teenagers walked across the street to a tall, dark house as dusk fell.

At the crash site, firemen and policemen and other citizens were helping the last of the survivors of the crash into ambulances. Both pieces of the plane had fallen onto a large cornfield, several hundred yards away from each other. The front part of the plane had had the wings attached too it, but one of the wings had broken off when that part hit the ground. Luckily, nothing had exploded or started burning, yet.

Delilah's father had found another person lying in the field a few yards away from the front part of the plane. "Hey! Can I get some help over here? I found another person!" he shouted at the crowd of people around the site. Then an Asian man in a suit and hat came over.

"What's the matter with him?" the Asian man asked with a slight hint of a Japanese accent.

"He's still breathing, but he's unconscious." Mr. Rhode replied. "Here, grab his legs and we'll take him to an ambulance." The Japanese man grabbed the unconscious man's legs as Mr. Rhode grabbed the armpits. They started walking toward the ambulance a few yards away. The sky was now completely dark; the lights of the emergency vehicles were the only thing that lit their way.

"Pardon me, but you don't sound like you're from around here," the Japanese man said to Mr. Rhode, noting his slight southern drawl.

"Well, I was born in Houston, Texas, and moved up here for job reasons," Mr. Rhode replied, "and pardon me, but I could say that you're not from around here, either."

The Japanese man smiled and said, "No I'm not, I come all the way from Tokyo, Japan; for job reasons as well."

"Well, your English is pretty good, considering." Mr. Rhode replied. They had arrived at the ambulance and a medic had gotten a stretcher out and the two men set the unconscious man on it, and he was wheeled into the vehicle.

A policeman came up to Mr. Rhode. "Well, Mr. Rhode, thank you for all you've done," he said, "That's all the survivors, we can handle the clean up."

"Alright officer," Mr. Rhode replied, and the officer walked away.

"Mr. Rhode?" the Japanese man said.

"Yep, that's me, but you can call me Bernard." Mr. Rhode said in reply.

"A pleasure to meet you," the Japanese man said as he leaned in for a handshake, "I am Yoshihito Takame, but you can call me Yoshi."

Bernard shook his hand. "Likewise," he said, "I hope we meet again, Yoshi." And with that, Bernard got into his 1994 dark blue Chevy Silverado pick-up truck, and drove off.

"Goodbye, Bernard Rhode," Yoshihito said to himself, "I believe we will meet again," He pulled his hat down over his eyes and gave a sinister smile as he walked off.

Mr. Rhode walked into his house and greeted his wife with a kiss. "Good evening darling," he said.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood, Bernard," Mrs. Rhode said. Bernard Rhodes was a tough man; he didn't smile often, and was in a good mood even less often, but there are a few things that will lift his stern spirits.

"Oh Clair," Bernard said, "I love helping people; it always makes me feel happy. Plus, I met a Japanese guy. His name was Yoshimario, or something like that."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're in a good mood, Bernard," Clair said, "You see, Delilah and her friends—"

"Ah, yes, how is she?" Bernard interrupted. "I forgot to let her know that I was coming home." He looked at the table in the dining room and froze. "Why are there six plates on the table?"

"Well, Delilah and I had dinner, with Elizabeth and Sarah, and," she hesitated, "two other boys."

Bernard froze, his good mood slowly fading away. "What two other boys?" he asked slightly angrily, "I strictly told her not to invite any boys while we I was gone!"

"Hold your angry horses, dear," Clair said calmly, "these boys fell out of the plane you were just at, and they happened to fall in our backyard, Delilah even saved one of their lives. And like a good person, she invited them in, as friends." She stressed the last two words, hoping they would calm her overprotective husband.

"Sure, they're friends now," Bernard started, "But before long, one of the boys will start to have _feelings_ for her, and then he'll ask her out, and then she'll say yes, and then after a while, another girl will come along and grab that boys attention, and then he'll break my little Delilah's heart," he was now seething with anger, and it was almost visible, "and then I'll break his wrists!"

Clair sighed; she hated it when he got like this. "Now, now dear," she said soothingly, "Delilah hasn't forgotten the heartbreak that one boy gave her a few years ago. The only way she'll decide to go out with any boy is if she's absolutely sure about him beforehand. You know that."

Bernard finally calmed down and sighed. "Yeah, I know that. She's a tough girl." He smiled at his wife. Then he looked around, "Where is she anyway?"

"They all went over to Tyler's house," Clair replied, "They'll be back later tonight."

"Okay, then," Bernard said, "I guess I'll wait to meet these boys."

_About an hour ago…_

Delilah rang the doorbell to Tyler's house. A rather tall teenage boy with curly light brown hair and hazel eyes behind round glasses answered the door. "Hi Tyler!" Delilah said.

"Hey Delilah," he replied. "Can you believe that plane crashed so close to our neighborhood?" he asked incredulously. Then he looked at everybody at the door, and his gaze stayed on the two twin boys he had never seen before. "Who are they?" he asked.

"It wasn't that close, and those two are Jake and James, who happened to be on that plane," she replied, "They fell into my backyard."

"Wow, that's incredible," Tyler said, "how'd you two survive?"

"We had parachutes," Jake said, "Anyway, we hear you're into Pokémon." Jake didn't feel like repeating the story of the how they got off the plane, and James felt the same way.

"Yeah, I am," he said.

The twins looked at each other and then back at Tyler. "Well, we happen to be Pokémon nerds ourselves," James said, proudly.

"Ah, I see you brought them over here," Tyler whispered to Delilah. He looked at the twins again. "Can you name the first fifty-one Pokémon in order?"

The twins thought about it for a second, and then recited them at the same time: "Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Rattata, Raticate, Spearow, Fearow, Ekans, Arbok, Pikachu, Raichu, Nidoran female…" everyone started walking inside as they continued.

"What do you think of them?" Delilah asked Tyler.

"Well, once they finish these fifty, we'll see," Tyler replied, "but they definitely seem capable." He turned his attention back to the twins, who were just about done.

"…Golbat, Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, Paras, Parasect, Venonat, Venomoth, Diglett, and Dugtrio." They finished.

"Alright," Tyler said, "I think that proves that you're more than capable."

The twins shared the same look of confusion. "What do you mean, capable?" Jake asked.

"Just follow me, I'll explain when we get there." Tyler said as he opened a door that had stairs going down. "Hey Grandma! We're going downstairs!"

"Okay!" an elderly woman's voice said from upstairs. The six of them walked down the stairs and into a room with a few doors. They walked up to one that was locked at the far end of the room.

"Why did you need to let your grandma know we were going downstairs?" Jake asked.

"Because," Tyler said as he took out a key, and unlocked the door, "We might be down here a while," he said with a smirk. He opened the door to reveal a long, slightly round tunnel. Tyler flipped a switch that turned the lights on in the tunnel and they all proceeded through it, the twins' curiosity growing.

"Do you live with your grandmother?" James asked Tyler, as they continued down the passageway.

"Yeah," he said, "I live with my grandmother, because my parents mysteriously disappeared one night when I was a small child. To this day I wonder if this has anything to do with it."

"This?" Jake asked.

"You'll see," Tyler replied. Finally they arrived at a door with a keypad lock. Tyler typed in the numeric password, and opened the door, showing a room with a few computers and monitors, but the thing that stood out most was the giant circle on the wall opposite them. It glowed with a soft blue-white light upon them entering the room.

"What is that?" James asked with awe.

"This is a portal," Tyler said, "a portal, to the Pokémon world."

**Not to brag, but I personally think that's a pretty epic cliffhanger. ^^ What awaits for them next chapter? You will find out all in due time. Please review, I look forward to getting the next chapter up!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, sorry I took so long in updating, I've been pretty busy. I don't know how, but somehow I managed to find the time to finish this chapter. Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pokéworld

Chapter 2: The Voyage

"The Pokémon world?" James said with slight disbelief. Jake looked at the computers.

"What are the computers for, then?" Jake asked.

"The computers have nothing to do with the portal," Tyler replied, "The Pokémon world, or Pokéworld, isn't a virtual world; it's a separate dimension, so I theorize. We just have the computers down here for research, when we need it."

"Is it safe?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, the transporting process is completely harmless." Tyler answered, matter-of-factly.

"Are we going to go through it, or are we just going to stand around here talking about it?" Delilah chimed in. She always got a little anxious when it came to the Pokémon world. "If you're worried about it, then I'll go in first, and you guys can follow."

She gave no time for anyone to voice complaints as she walked into the portal, which turned bright white, and she disappeared, the portal returning to its original blue-white. Jake was the first of the twins to break the stupor they were in.

"Well, wish me luck." He said as he stepped up to the portal. He hesitated, and then took a step through the portal, which had turned white again. Finally, he moved his whole body through.

It was all shimmering white around Jake, and then the white flowed into all sorts of different colors, with black as a background. The colors swirled around him as several hundred bright green grid-like lines passed through him. Then finally, he went through a bright white circle, transforming him. Everything shrunk; his fingers, hands, and arms grew yellow fur all around it; his nose turned black, he grew red pouches on his cheeks, his eyes turned black with a brown tinge, and his ears elongated upward, his head now covered in the same yellow fur. The front of his body grew yellow fur, as did his legs and feet, which now had three toes. On his back, two brown horizontal stripes formed, and then a jagged tail; brown at the base, followed by yellow.

Then the colors vanished and he found himself in darkness, seeing only one point of light far away. He ran toward the end of the tunnel on his new legs, slowly, then down to all fours as he got faster. He got out, finding a large field of grass, a tree here and there, and a rocky mountain behind him. He also noticed what looked like a Buneary standing near a pond.

Just as Jake was about to say something to the Buneary, his ears twitched as he heard some footsteps coming from the cave. Out of it stepped a Clefairy, a Jigglypuff, followed by a running Pikachu, that tripped over itself and fell on its face.

Jake sweatdropped as he thought, _That's probably my brother_. The other Pikachu waved and thought, _Hey bro! ...Ow, that kind of hurt._ Then another sound from the cave, and from it emerged a bouncing Spoink, which stopped right on top of the facedown Pikachu, and continued to bounce on him.

The Spoink noticed something was weird, and looked down. "Oh! Sorry James," the Spoink said as he bounced off of him. James got up and walked over to Jake and they did their complicated handshake. James had slightly spiked fur at the top of his head, making the twins easier to tell apart.

"Alright," the Spoink said, "I'm Tyler, Sarah's the Jigglypuff, Elizabeth's the Clefairy, and Delilah's the Buneary. You'll find this place to be a lot like the Mystery Dungeon games. In fact, most of the events in those games have happened in this world; about ten years ago was when Darkrai's scheme was stopped. We'll answer any other questions as we walk down the hill."

As they walked down the hill, Jake looked at Delilah and thought,_ Wow, she's cute as a Buneary. _James nudged him in the side with a wink, and chuckled in his mind.

_You guys have telepathy with each other?_ Another voice interjected in the twins' minds, completely taking them by surprise; _that's pretty cool!_ The twins looked back to see Tyler smile with his eyes. _Yes, all psychic types have this ability, and don't worry Jake, I won't tell her._ Jake gave a sigh of relief.

"So, are there levels?" Jake asked after a while. Delilah answered.

"Yes there are, but it's not very clear until you can use a new move, or you can evolve at Luminous Spring or Luminous Cave. If you need an item to evolve, you just take it to either of those places and you can evolve, like in the games."

"What level are you guys?" James asked.

"Tyler's done some figuring, and we decided that I'm level 25, Sarah's level 24, Elizabeth's level 22, and Tyler's the highest, level 29," Delilah said, "He wants to evolve as fast as possible."

"It stinks having to bounce to keep your heart beating, I mean, what happens if you fall over?" Tyler started to rant, "I'm so fragile in this form, I have to be so cautious of where I'm going all the time, even now; I'm just glad I'm psychic so that's pretty much second nature, but, man, if I were a Grumpig…" he had stars in his eyes as he went off about being a Grumpig.

Jake and James sweatdropped. "He gets like that whenever we talk about levels, or evolution," Delilah said nonchalantly, "What else do you want to know?"

Jake, happy to get back to learning information, asked: "Do you have any idea what level we might be?"

"Oh! I have a guess!" Elizabeth enthusiastically chimed, "We started out around level 15, so that's probably where you guys are."

"We don't start out at level 5 like the games? Cool." Jake said.

"With battles," James started, "They're not turn-based, are they?"

"No," Sarah replied, "Battles are more like the anime; make moves when you can." They came to the bottom of the hill, and saw a small crowd of Pokémon around a Nidorino and a Scizor. The two Pokémon were battling, and the Scizor was clearly winning.

The Scizor struck the Nidorino with a Metal Claw, sending the Nidorino flying. It landed on the ground as its eyes turned into the swirls of defeat. The crowd cheered, as the Scizor raised its claw in victory. Then the Scizor helped the Nidorino up and spoke to him.

"You have decent combat skills, but you rely far too much on your Horn Drill. You have plenty of other good moves you can use." He turned to the crowd. "Who else wishes to battle?"

"I do." Jake replied, almost instantly. His friends looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" Tyler whispered, as he bounced up and down, "You barely know what your body can do!"

"All the more reason to find out." Jake said with a cocky smile, as he approached Scizor.

Delilah turned to James. "You're his brother, talk him out of this! There's an easier way to find out what moves you can use! Plus, that Nidorino got hurt, and…"

James smiled softly. "Don't worry about it, the Nidorino was fine, and when JJ sets his mind on a challenge, there's no stopping him. He'll do fine."

"Okay," Delilah said reluctantly, as they turned to see the battle about to begin.

"Are you ready for this?" Scizor asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jake replied.

"Alright, you can make the first move," he said as he struck a defensive pose.

"Be careful what you wish for," Jake said, as he imagined electricity flowing out of his body. His cheeks sparked, and then he felt the electricity flow from his cheeks throughout his entire body as he shouted, "Thundershock!" and visibly shot a small bolt at Scizor.

_My first Thundershock!_ Jake thought. Scizor dug his foot into the ground as the bolt hit him, sending the electricity into the ground, leaving him unharmed. _And it had no effect at all! Dang it!_

"Alright, my turn." Scizor said, as he crouched and shouted, "Quick Attack!" He came rushing toward Jake with a white light behind him. Jake had no time to react as he was hit head on by Scizor's metal body, sending Jake flying into the trunk of a nearby tree. Then a thought occurred to him: he could probably use that attack too!

Scizor charged again with a "Metal Claw!" but this time Jake was prepared. He launched off the tree with his own Quick Attack, just out of reach of Scizor's extended claw. Jake rammed into Scizor's chest headfirst, causing him to fly off the ground a little.

"Thundershock!" Jake shouted, and the electricity hit Scizor at point blank, having a clear effect this time, as he let out a small cry of pain. They fell to the ground, both getting up fast, Jake holding his head.

"Ow, I feel that," James said, as the others looked at him. "Twin stuff." He said in response to their looks.

"Not bad, kid," Scizor said, as he struck a pose, "What else you got?" Jake thought for a second, and shouted, "Thunder Wave!" Blue lightning shot out from Jake toward Scizor, and Scizor quickly dodged, and shouted, "Quick Attack!" as he charged again for Jake. Jake dodged with his Quick Attack, and tried Thunder Wave again. Scizor dodged again and rushed toward Jake with Quick Attack again. Jake moved out of the way with his Quick Attack again, but this time Scizor changed direction too, nearly flying, and caught up to him. Scizor shouted, "Metal Claw!" and pounded Jake into the ground.

Jake grabbed his claw, and shouted "Thundershock!" and Scizor was again shocked at point blank. Scizor fell next to Jake as he got up, breathing heavily. He wasn't sure if what he was about to do was going to work, but he was willing to try. "Double Team!" He shouted, and one phantasm of himself appeared next to him. Jake concentrated more, and more phantasms appeared, creating a circle around Scizor, who was getting up.

He saw the multiple Pikachu, laughed, and said "Two can play at this game. Double Team!" He created as many phantasms as Jake, and put them all next to his. Jake saw what was coming, and used Quick Attack to dodge as Scizor used his Quick Attack in a circle, taking care of most of Jake's phantasms. Scizor used Quick Attack to get rid of the rest of Jake's phantasms, and grabbed Jake with his claw.

Jake was getting weary, and couldn't fight back as Scizor uppercut him into the air. Scizor jumped up and said, "Sorry kid, this is where it ends. X-Scissor!" He crossed his claws, striking Jake, and sending him plummeting to the ground below. His friends cringed as he hit the ground with a large **Thud!** Scizor landed, as Jake's eyes turned to swirls, signaling his defeat.

Scizor held out a claw to Jake. Jake snapped out of it, grabbed his claw and stood up. Scizor then looked at Jake like an instructor to a student, and gave his words of wisdom. "You had some impressive moves there; you're observant too. That'll get you out of a lot of jams. One think you need to work on though, is your endurance. That can get you out of a lot more jams."

"Thanks," Jake said, slightly awkwardly, as Scizor raised his claw and asked of the crowd who was next. Jake walked back to his friends and James smiled as the twins high-fived.

"That was awesome bro," he said. Jake got compliments from the others too.

"Not bad for your first time," Tyler added, with his smiling eyes. "Now, let's move on; there's someone you two should meet." They started walking away from the crowd, Tyler leading.

"James, don't you want to battle Scizor?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Nah," James replied, "It'd probably end up the same exact way it did with JJ; flat on the ground, eyes looking like cinnamon rolls." He chuckled as Jake sweatdropped. "So, who are we going to meet, Tyler?"

Tyler looked back and smiled. "It's a surprise," and he turned around as they came upon a small town. They saw several small shops, one that looked like a bank and had a Persian talking to a Hitmonlee. Another stand had two different colored Kecleon selling some kinds of disks and spheres.

Then realization hit the twins, as their faces lit up. "We're in Pokémon Square!" they said together. They ran over to the Kecleon Brothers' shop and looked at everything they had to offer. The Kecleon Bros. turned to look at the twin Pikachu and gave a big "Welcome to our shop!"

"Hey guys!" Tyler shouted at the twins and they turned their heads, "We don't have any Poké! And besides, even if we did, we don't have anywhere to put it!"

"So, what'll you two have?" the green Kecleon said to them as they turned back.

"Oh, we don't have any money," Jake said

"Yeah, we're just looking," James added, "Can we see that Iron Tail TM?" The Kecleon Bros. all of a sudden didn't look too happy.

"No money!" the purple one shouted, "Then go away, you're wasting our time!"

"If you have no money, then you have no business," the green one added snobbishly, "Come back when you have some."

Tyler and the girls sweatdropped. "Uh, okay," Jake said, as he and his brother awkwardly turned around and fast-walked back to their friends. _Sheesh, I forgot how touchy they were about that,_ Jake thought to James, _I know, I'd hate to see what they do to people who try to steal something,_ James replied. They both shuddered at the thought of what happens in the video game happening for real.

"So, how much farther?" James asked quickly, wanting to get away now.

"Not much farther," Tyler answered, "Just a ways into those woods." He pointed toward the trees outside the Square as they starting heading toward them.

* * *

After walking in the woods for some time, the six of them come across a large clearing; the only things in it were grass, a hammock tied between to small trees, and a small wooden hut with a mailbox.

"Huh," Delilah said, "He fixed the mailbox." The twins looked at each other for a second as they all came upon the door. Delilah knocked. A rectangular opening near the top of the door suddenly had a pair of yellow eyes looking through it. They looked around and finally down onto the six Pokémon looking back at them.

"Oh, it's you guys," a slightly rough male voice said. The door opened to reveal a tall, green and red upright lizard-like creature, with a twig in its mouth and long leaf on its head that traveled the length of its back.

"Hey Grovyle!" Elizabeth enthusiastically chimed.

"Hey, I see you brought some new friends," Grovyle said, noticing Jake and James, "Come on in." The group followed Grovyle inside, feeling kind of cramped, and saw the components of Grovyle's humble abode; a couch, some papers on one wall, and a TV.

_A TV?_ The twins thought, looking perplexed.

_Yeah,_ Tyler answered, _The Pokémon World has actually gotten a lot more technologically advanced in the last ten years. In fact, I think within twenty to thirty years, it'll be on par with Earth, if not farther._ The twins looked thoughtful of the possibilities after that.

They were about to ask Tyler how the TV worked in here, but they were interrupted by their green host. "So, who are these two Pikachu?" he asked.

_You can tell him your names,_ Tyler told the twins, _He's the only Pokémon who knows we're human._ The twins sweatdropped. They had forgotten all about what they should call themselves in front of the Pokémon here.

"I'm Jake," Jake said.

"And I'm James," James said.

"Jake and James," Grovyle replied, "Nice to meet you. I'm Grovyle. So what brings you guys here? Just wanting to introduce me to your new twin friends?"

It was Tyler's turn to sweatdrop. "Yeah, that's pretty much the main reason, we're just showing them around," he replied, "but we could always stay and chat."

Grovyle smiled. "Did you tell them your crazy theory of how, in some alternate timeline, I was a big hero and saved the world from freezing, or something?" he laughed.

"I actually was going to tell them that," Tyler replied as he fake-laughed with Grovyle.

"So, I see you fixed your mailbox," Delilah said, changing the subject.

Grovyle stopped laughing. "Oh yeah, I did that just recently. It was broken in a fight." He said to the twins.

"A fight? With who?" James asked.

"Sceptile." Grovyle answered, "He lives about a mile and a half further into the woods. We fight occasionally. He always starts."

"Why does he start fights with you?" Jake asked.

"He holds a grudge against me for something that happened a long time ago." Grovyle replied.

"Who usually wins?" James asked. Jake gave him a look.

Grovyle took the twig from his mouth, spun it in the air, and flicked it just so, that it flew straight into the center of a target drawn on one of the papers on his wall.

"I beat him every time," he said coolly, "Sent him packing just yesterday, as a matter of fact."

"Cool," James responded.

Grovyle smirked. "Well, you probably want to see some other cool places around here, so I guess I'll send you off." He had the slightest urgency to his tone. Tyler picked up on it.

"Right," the Spoink said, "There's plenty of other places to show you two, so let's head out." The group seemed indifferent to leave, so they followed Tyler out as they waved good-bye to Grovyle, saying they were headed toward the beach.

Grovyle stayed outside his hut a little longer after the group of six disappeared into the woods. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his hut. He heard footsteps in the grass.

"As usual, you're leaning there nonchalantly, despite the fact you knew I was coming." A gruff male voice said, with a little anger.

Grovyle opened his eyes and turned his head toward the owner of the voice, Sceptile. "As usual, I'm about to beat you into the ground," Grovyle replied.

* * *

"So, which beach are we going to?" James asked, as they walked through the woods, almost the same way they went into it, "The one from Time and Darkness?"

"No," Tyler replied, "It's a completely different beach, one that's not in the games, but still somewhat close to Pokémon Square."

"Why are we going to this beach?" Jake asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Delilah replied, with a smile. Jake blushed slightly.

James remembered something. "What was that whole thing with Grovyle-being- from-another-timeline thing? Are you saying…?"

"Yes," Tyler answered, reading his thoughts, "That Grovyle, is the same Grovyle from the Time, Darkness, and Sky games, except this is how things would've been in the games if the Time Gear fiasco didn't happen." The twins looked a little confused, James more so than Jake. Tyler sighed.

"Okay, you remember how Grovyle and his human friend went back to save the future, knowing full well that they'd disappear?" They nodded. "Well, when they succeeded, that future disappeared, and a new, better future, came to be, which is what we're in now; and in this future, the Treeko that was born before the Time Gear fiasco that turned into the Grovyle that started the Time Gear fiasco is now the Grovyle that we just met."

The twins looked blankly at him. "Yeah, he's told us that a few times, and we still don't completely understand it," Delilah chimed in, "it's kind of like Back to the Future with the alternate timeline, but just know that that Grovyle we met is the same Grovyle that helped with the Time Gears." The twins seemed satisfied with that.

"He just doesn't know it," Elizabeth giggled, "I think it's funny."

They arrived at the beach, where the sun was shining brightly, giving a kind of glitter to the ocean. "Wow, the ocean looks amazing," Jake said, gazing at the horizon.

"I never get tired of looking at it," Delilah said as she walked up next to him. They looked at each other for a split second; blushed, and looked away.

"Plus, you find cool stuff!" Tyler shouted from a few yards away. He pulled out a Heart Scale out of the sand, and waved it at them. Elizabeth and Sarah were scouring the beach for items as well. James looked around; then his ear twitched. He turned his head toward what sounded like a small child crying for help.

James ran down the shoreline and around the trees lining the border of the beach, and came across a large purple cobra with its tail wrapped around a small yellow mouse; James recognized them respectively as Arbok and Pichu.

"Give me that machine part, you puny little fool, it's mine!" the Arbok said menacingly, drawing out the "s" sounds. James noticed what looked like a large computer chip held tightly by the Pichu.

"No!" the Pichu managed to choke out, "I found it first, it's mine!" The Arbok tightened its grip, and shouted; "Glare!" and paralyzed the Pichu with its piercing stare. That was enough standing around for James.

"Quick Attack!" The Arbok didn't know what him as James charged right into his head, loosening the grip on Pichu, but Arbok's tail whipped Pichu at the last second, sending him flying into the air. As Pichu fell back down, a yellow blur with a white aura caught Pichu in midair, did a flip, and landed feet first. Pichu looked with only his eyes and saw the yellow blur as a Pikachu standing over him.

"I don't know what your beef is with this Pichu," Jake said.

"But we won't just stand by and watch someone get hurt," James finished as he sparked his cheeks.

The Arbok got up and looked at two Pikachu and the now joining Spoink, Buneary, Clefairy, and Jigglypuff. "You fools don't know anything; I was sent to retrieve that machine part the little pipsqueak has," he sneered as he looked at the now recovering Pichu, "By _any means necessary_." Jake sparked his cheeks as well, and all the others struck fighting poses.

"Poison Tail!" The Arbok struck James with his glowing-pink tail, sending him rolling across the beach. It was too fast for anyone to see it coming. _This is going to be tough,_ he thought.

"Psybeam!" Tyler sent a rainbow beam of light from his pearl at Arbok. Arbok ducked under it, smirked, and dove into the sand with a "Dig!" After a few seconds, Jake's ear twitched as he felt something right below him. He grabbed Pichu and jumped into the air with a "Quick Attack!" just as Arbok popped up below them with his jaws wide open.

Just as Arbok was about to grab the electric mice with his fangs, Tyler sprang right at Arbok with a "Zen Headbutt!" the glowing pearl on his head striking Arbok, and taking both of them down to the ground, as Jake and Pichu landed a safe distance away.

Tyler quickly jumped off of Arbok, as he got up, and fired a Psybeam at him. It hit, knocking Arbok back down, and making his eyes spin, signaling he was now confused. "Alright! One more shot ought to do it! Psybe—" he was cut off by a large, two-pincered white claw, squeezing all his breath out.

"Arbok, I leave you for five minutes and you get flattened by a few runts," the owner of the claw's gruff voice sounded, "and you didn't even get the chip!" the large purple scorpion creature shouted as noticed he what was still in the Pichu's hands.

"These runts are tougher than they look, Drapion!" Arbok said as he tried to get up, only to fall on the sand again, "Besides, it's the psychic type that's the main problem!"

Drapion looked at the Spoink he held in his left claw. "You better let him go!" The Jigglypuff shouted. He ignored her. He noticed he Spoink's heart wasn't beating; because it wasn't bouncing, he guessed. But he could see it was still barely conscious.

"_Was_ the problem," Drapion said as grabbed the pearl from Tyler's head with his other claw and crushed it; knowing the pearl amplified Tyler's psychic powers. The shattered pieces sparkled in the sunlight as they fell onto the beach. Drapion looked at the dying form of Tyler as he was about to finish him off, but Tyler managed to force his eyes open all the way, and looked into Drapion's eyes and said, weakly, "Confuse Ray…" A light flashed from Tyler's eyes and dilated Drapion's. Drapion yelled in anger as he threw Tyler in a random direction, and started spinning in place flailing his arms.

Sarah jumped into the air, and inflated as she caught Tyler to lessen the impact. Everyone was looking at him with concern as Sarah got him upright and started bouncing him to get his heart going again. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Sarah told the others, "You guys just worry about those two." She started bouncing him out of the fray.

"She's right," Jake said, as he turned back toward the still confused poison beasts, "We have to take advantage of their confusion. The only way we can ensure that they won't follow us is if we knock them out. Let's go! Thundershock!" Jake fired a yellow bolt of electricity toward Drapion. It struck, and forced Drapion to hold still, as Delilah used her Quick Attack to get close to him. Jake stopped zapping him, as Delilah shouted, "Jump Kick!" and jumped straight up and kicked Drapion square under the chin, followed by Jake shouting, "Quick Attack!" and he rushed into the ogre scorpion's stomach surrounded by a white light, pushing him back a little.

_Right,_ Jake thought, after he wondered why Drapion wasn't knocked over, _I'm not that high of a level, and these guys have to be at least level 30; Drapion's probably higher, so—_

_We should hit them with everything we've got!_ Jake heard that familiar voice in his head. He looked over his shoulder and saw the rising form of his brother, and gave a nod as he jumped to the other side of the slowly recovering Drapion. Delilah jumped over with Jake, sensing what was being planned. Arbok was finally managing to stay up, as James started running toward Arbok. Jake and Delilah looked at each other, gave a nod, and all together the three of them shouted, "Quick Attack!" Jake and Delilah slammed into Drapion as James slammed into Arbok, slamming the two purple poison-types into each other. Delilah jumped of off Drapion as the twins shouted, "Thundershock!" Arbok and Drapion yelled in pain as they were zapped point blank; the close proximity of the twins amplifying the voltage.

The twins jumped back after they had used up all their strength in that one zap, and their adversaries fell over, but their eyes weren't swirls, showing that they could get up soon. "I'll take care of this," Elizabeth said, as she came forth from protecting the Pichu. She stepped up to the poison pair, and started singing.

"Grab Pichu, and let's go," Delilah said to Jake. Jake caught on and grabbed the already drowsy Pichu, who still held the machine part, and hurried out of hearing range of Elizabeth's Clefairy song with Delilah.

They stopped after a while of running down the beach, and around the trees. "Think she did it?" Jake asked. Just then, something pink flew through the trees and slammed into Delilah, knocking her down.

"Does that answer your question?" Delilah retorted after they realized the pink thing was Elizabeth, who looked hurt. "Clefairy, what happened?" Jake raised an eyebrow when Delilah called Elizabeth 'Clefairy.' Then he thought, _where's my brother?_ As if on cue, something yellow was hurled into Jake through the trees, knocking the sleeping Pichu over too, who dropped the machine part. The yellow thing was revealed to be his twin, also sleeping.

Before Elizabeth could finally answer Delilah's question, a big bulky purple figure suddenly appeared in front of them, smirked and said, "Did you miss me?" as he raised two glowing purple claws.

* * *

Sceptile rushed at Grovyle with a two-fingered fist raised. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Sceptile shouted. Grovyle didn't move. Sceptile was just about to punch Grovyle when Grovyle ducked and threw a flurry of punches into Sceptile's stomach, ending it with a kick, pushing him back a few feet. Grovyle said "Quick Attack!" and he sped over to a recovering Sceptile, and landed a high-speed punch into his face, knocking him down a few yards away.

Sceptile got up and Grovyle smirked. Sceptile grew angry, "I will wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" he repeated, as he added "Quick Attack!" followed by "X-Scissor!" His claw-like fingertips glowed as he charged at Grovyle, claws raised to attack. Right as Sceptile brought his claws down on Grovyle, he shouted "Leaf Blade!" and stopped the X-Scissor with the twin glowing-green blades protruding from his wrists. The momentum from Sceptile's Quick Attack forced them to keep moving. Grovyle took advantage of that by getting low to the ground, making Sceptile flip over him. Grovyle delivered a kick before Sceptile could land behind him, sending Sceptile flying before skidding across the ground, taking out several pieces of grass with him.

"Dig!" shouted Grovyle as he burrowed into the ground and headed toward Sceptile as he got up. Sceptile realized what he was doing, but it was too late. Grovyle's hand shot out of the ground and grabbed one of Sceptile's legs, and then his other leg was grabbed by Grovyle's other hand. Sceptile's legs were then pulled into the ground, leaving him struggling uselessly as he fell over forward. Grovyle popped up a few feet in front of Sceptile.

"You think this will hold me?" Sceptile said, "Iron Tail!" His tail glowed white and slammed into the ground, breaking him free, and sending him falling down into Grovyle's fresh tunnel. He twisted so he landed on his feet and jumped to one wall, and sprang at Grovyle with a "Leaf Blade!" as his own twin green blades grew out of his wrists. Grovyle used his own "Leaf Blade!" to block the attacks. Sceptile swung his blades at Grovyle continuously, Grovyle blocking blow after blow.

"Why. Did. You. Run. Away?" Sceptile said, each word matching a clash of blades.

"There. Was. Nothing. We could. Do!" Grovyle replied; on the last word, he pushed Sceptile back. Grovyle jumped up, and used "Quick Attack!" to launch himself toward Sceptile. Blades clashed; Grovyle flipped over Sceptile and backward kicked him in the head, knocking him facedown on the ground.

"You ran away that day," Sceptile said as he started to get up, "You didn't want to deal with the horror, and so chose not to help them in their greatest time of need. Just like you don't want to deal with the impending war." Grovyle stood there, listening to his words, a grimace hung where his usual smirk had vanished from. Something was changing in Sceptile, something sinister. Grovyle could almost see dark clouds around him. "You hide out here in the woods, thinking that the Shadow War doesn't involve you. Well guess what;" A malevolent dark purple aura exploded around Sceptile, creating a wave of air, passing through the grass and the trees. Grovyle's grimace was now an expression of pure horror.

"It does."

* * *

Sarah's arms were getting tired. But she couldn't stop holding Tyler on his spring-tail, at least until they got across the Square. The owners of the shops were the only ones there, and they looked confused at first, watching her run while bouncing/carrying an unconscious Spoink, then concerned. She paid them no mind. She had to get him there. She had to get to Luminous Cave.

She was at the walkway, her feet getting weary as well. Her face brightened up as she approached the entrance, until she caught her foot on a crack, and fell. Tyler rolled toward the entrance on his side, but something else dropped too. Sarah noticed two seeds sliding toward the mouth of the cave, and then saw a third one slide into the water.

"Oh no!" she cried, as she ran to where the seed had fallen into the water. She needed those seeds; _Tyler_ needed those seeds. "No, no, no, no, no…" she mumbled as she tried to see where the seed was. She was about to jump in when the seed rose out of the water, wrapped in something orange. She saw a giant blue fish with a large smile on his face, and he gave her the seed wrapped in one of his whiskers.

Sarah smiled back, almost at tears, "Thank you so much, Whiscash!" she said. Whiscash just smiled back, as Sarah quickly ran to the mouth of the cave. She grabbed the other seeds, and put two in her hair puff, and one where Tyler's mouth would have been. It slowly disappeared inside Tyler, as he "ate" the seed. She fed him the other two seeds as she picked him up. She felt something inside Tyler. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was his heart; beating without having been stimulated by his tail, almost in anticipation of what was about to happen.

She ran down the cave until she came across the glowing stone in the middle of the only room in the cave. A voice sounded from nowhere: "Only one may enter the chamber."

Sarah looked up as she held Tyler, and said "Please! My friend needs to evolve!"

Silence. After a few seconds, "Set him down next to the stone." She set him down. Another moment passed by. "He is ready." The voice said, "Step outside of the chamber." Sarah stepped out of the room, forever grateful she found those Joy Seeds.

The stone in the center of the room started glowing brighter and brighter, until it became so blinding, that Sarah had to turn away and shield her eyes from it. The light stopped, and Sarah opened her eyes just in time to see a black and purple figure surrounded by a blue hue of light fly out of the cave with incredible speed.

* * *

"Cross Poison!"

The claws came down before anyone had a chance to question how a Drapion could move that fast. Delilah and Elizabeth barely jumped back in time, but one of Drapion's claws managed to swipe the sleeping form of James, sending him rolling across the sand a little. That woke James up, and he stood feeling the newly formed scratch on his back. _So, Pokémon can bleed,_ he thought, as he sparked his cheeks, and shouted "Thundershock!" as he shot electricity toward the purple behemoth, grimacing at the pain of his wound.

The shock struck Drapion, but he barely closed his eyes from it. "Is that all you got left, runt?" he said to James, "That was barely anything; face it, you're done."

James' vision started blurring, and he fell forward, barely catching himself with his front paws. Jake got up and noticed his brother on the verge of fainting. He rushed over and put James' arm on his shoulder. Drapion laughed; "You can't even stand up anymore! What chance do you have of preventing us from getting this chip?" As he said that, he snatched the part up off the ground, everyone too fatigued to try to stop him.

Suddenly a burrowing sound was heard, and Arbok popped out of the sand next to Drapion, "Eat this, you little punks! Gunk Sh—"a black and purple pig with glowing orbs on his head slammed into Arbok before he could finish saying his attack. The pig stopped himself with his psychic powers, and caught Arbok with the same powers before he fell into the ocean, and flung him toward Drapion. Drapion turned to face the screaming Arbok, and caught him with one claw. "Crunch!" Drapion squeezed Arbok, dispersing the psychic-blue hue around him to dissipate, letting Arbok go limp.

Drapion threw Arbok behind him and glared at the Grumpig. "So, you—hey!" A pink puffball rolled into Drapion's claw with impressive force, knocking the machine part out of his grasp, but he grabbed the Jigglypuff instead as the Grumpig caught the machine part with his powers.

"Alright, psychic," the ogre scorpion said, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You give me the chip, and I'll give you the fluffball; or, you keep the chip, and I squeeze the life out of her puny body!"

* * *

Sceptile held his arms crossed in front of him and shouted, "Shadow Blade!" Glowing purple blades shot out of his wrists. Grovyle braced himself, still having his Leaf Blades out. Then Sceptile dashed toward Grovyle with such speed that seemed to disappear and reappear right in front of Grovyle, arms still crossed, ready to attack.

Sceptile slammed his blades onto Grovyle's, and pushed harder on them, the two grass-types glaring angrily at each other. Sceptile kept pushing, his blades digging into Grovyle's, until, Grovyle's blades started cracking. _I've gotta get out of this!_ He thought. His right blade cracked a little more. Finally he thought of something. He lifted his legs up using Sceptile's blades as support to keep him from falling, put his legs on Sceptile's arms, retracted his blades and simultaneously jumped off of Sceptile's arms into the air with a "Quick Attack!" Sceptile retracted his blades before they collided as his arms swiped the space where Grovyle used to be.

Sceptile looked upward to Grovyle, and jumped toward him. Sceptile got up close to him, and shouted "Shadow Hammer!" Grovyle shot out his leaf blades at the last second to block Sceptile's shadowed arms. Sceptile's blow sent Grovyle plummeting to the ground, but Grovyle caught himself and Quick Attacked out of there before Sceptile landed. Sceptile quickly caught up to Grovyle with his increased speed, shouted "Shadow Blade!" and caught Grovyle in the same deadlock as before.

Grovyle's Leaf Blades started cracking again almost instantly. He was about to escape the same way, when Sceptile charged up a dark purple beam. Grovyle was left no choice but to dive into the ground, using Dig, to escape from the Shadow Beam. Sceptile put his hand on the ground and expanded his shadow aura into it. Grovyle felt the aura underground, and started digging up out of the ground as fast as he could. But he didn't quite get out all the way as Sceptile shouted, "Shadow Break!" causing the area of ground surrounded by his dark aura to shatter, catching Grovyle's right leg.

Grovyle cried out in pain. He shoved away the pieces of earth on his leg, and saw that it was bending in a way it shouldn't be able to. Sceptile absorbed his aura back into his body, and dashed toward the injured Grovyle. "Now I'll break the rest of your body!" he shouted, "Shadow Break!" he launched a fist at Grovyle. Grovyle barely jumped back in time using his left leg. He stumbled and fell on his back. Sceptile came at him again, screaming.

Grvoyle was trying his best to come with a plan while trying to ignore the pain of his broken leg. He could only think of one thing that would give him the best chance of winning, but he was reluctant to do it. Grovyle jumped in the air with his Quick Attack, grimacing at the pain. "What do you plan to do?" Sceptile shouted, "You have nothing left! You have a broken leg, and I'm stronger than you are; there's nothing you can do!"

"Remember all those times I beat you?" Grovyle shouted back in midair, "I only used the same three moves every time, but you probably didn't pay attention to that," Sceptile looked insulted, then confused as he listed off the attacks he remembered Grovyle used. Sceptile's eyes widened as he realized Grovyle was right. He looked up, but Grovyle had disappeared.

"Aerial Ace!"

Grovyle reappeared directly in front of Sceptile, claw striking his face. This knocked Sceptile back several yards. Grovyle disappeared again, and reappeared striking Sceptile with another Aerial Ace again and again. Sceptile tried to block, but Grovyle got around it every time. He tried to run away, but his growing anger made him forget that Aerial Ace never misses. Grovyle knew he couldn't let up, not even for a second. His leg was getting worse with each movement, so he had to end this fast if he hoped to get out of this. Unfortunately, Sceptile was determined not to lose this time.

With each hit Sceptile grew angrier, and his aura grew a little more red. Finally, Grovyle was about to land another blow when Sceptile caught it, and slammed Grovyle into the ground, on his right side. Grovyle yelled out in pain, as he felt his leg bend in another weird direction, the bone almost coming out of his skin. He wondered what had changed in Sceptile to make him able to see the Aerial Ace coming, so he looked up.

Sceptile's aura was blazing dark red, his wounds healed completely, and his eyes were burning with rage. "I refuse to lose to you!" he bellowed at Grovyle, "I didn't think I'd have to go into Hyper Mode to beat you, but you left me no choice! NOW DIE! SHADOW BEAM!" he fired a ridiculously large dark red beam at Grovyle, who managed a Quick Attack to barely dodge in time. The beam completely eradicated the ground where Grovyle had been, and then some, leaving a massive hole. When Sceptile noticed Grovyle had avoided it, he grabbed him up by the neck with incredible speed, Grovyle struggling to escape his grasp.

"I tried to help them, I tried to do something!" Sceptile yelled at Grovyle, almost in tears, "You just ran away, like the coward you are!" now angry again. "I may have been beaten senseless by those Shadow goons, but at least I tried!"

"It was hopeless!" Grovyle choked out, "The two of us wouldn't have been a match for all of those guys; we could've died! You got lucky, because I wasn't there! You survived because those soldiers didn't feel the need to kill one person if that was all who was resisting! I'm the reason you're alive!"

Sceptile was almost fazed by this, but then replied, "You're the reason they're not alive! Now I'll make sure your cowardliness never kills anyone ever again! Shadow Brea—" Sceptile's heart beat hard for a moment, causing him to pause, and release Grovyle. Grovyle coughed and gasped for air. "No, no, not now…" Sceptile mumbled to himself, "I still have to kill him! Shadow Break!" He charged at Grovyle, but he was losing focus, and Grovyle easily dodged him as he slammed the ground. "I still…have to…" he fell onto his back and his eyes closed.

For a moment, Sceptile's aura faded away, and he looked like his former self. In that moment, Grovyle said, with tears starting to form, "I'm sorry, brother." Sceptile opened his eyes just enough to see his younger brother standing on one leg over him.

"No, brother, I'm sorry." He managed to say, "I shouldn't have held this grudge for so long. I know it's not your fault our parents were taken as part of their sick, twisted, shadow experiments."

"Not a day went by when I didn't regret not trying to figure out a way to help them. But tell me, brother, why did you succumb to the levels of evil that took our parents?"

"It wasn't by choice," Sceptile answered, as he cringed at his heart, "I was angry from my loss yesterday, and while walking to my home tree, I felt—" another heart throb, "felt a tingling sensation on the tip of my tail. I looked back, and saw there were dark purple flames slowly enveloping me." His heart throbbed more, longer this time, the dark red aura spurting out of him every now and then. Grovyle listened intently, desperate to know what had turned his brother. "I looked into the bushes where I heard a sound, and I saw a N—" his heart throbbed so much that he couldn't speak, the dark red aura surrounded him again, but this time it completely enveloped him, so Grovyle could only watch in horror as his older brother's silhouette dissolved away, the flames following.

* * *

Tyler grimaced at the ultimatum. He knew whatever Drapion wanted the chip for probably wasn't good, but he also knew that he valued his friend's life more than some piece of unknown machinery. "Let go of her and I'll give you the chip," he said. The ogre scorpion smiled as he threw Sarah at Tyler. Tyler caught her with his powers and threw the chip at Drapion, who caught it.

"Pleasure doing business with you, psychic," Drapion smirked. A huge wave of energy burst from Arbok. He got up, eyes filled with hatred, a dark purple aura surrounding him.

"You damn brats! I'll kill you all!" he shouted. He was about to launch at the Grumpig when Drapion grabbed the ballistic snake.

"Arbok, you fool! We have the chip, we're done here!" Drapion shouted. Arbok's aura disappeared. Drapion said more quietly, "You're going to get it from our master, revealing that to these runts." They darted into the woods, faster than any of the "runts" could see.

"What was that all about?" Jake said, still holding his poisoned brother.

"I have no idea," Tyler replied, as he floated down with Sarah. "But it bothers me how much Arbok resembled a Shadow Pokémon. Something weird is going on, I can feel it. And it might be something huge, and something bad." Pichu, who had slept through everything, stirred. James coughed. "We can't worry about that now though, we have to get this Pichu home, and heal James."

They decided to heal James first. They walked back to the Kecleon Brothers' shop, the owners of which frowned when they saw who came to their store. Tyler persuaded them with the Heart Scale he found to get a Sitrus Berry and a Pecha Berry. The Pichu was upset that he didn't have the cool machine part he found, so the six of them then consoled the Pichu by giving him a Shell Bell they found, and returned him to his Pikachu parents, who thanked them and asked if they were an exploration team. They said no, but that got them thinking about it.

They went back to the mountain cave that contained the portal, and they went back to the human world, and back to their homes, the twins staying the night at Tyler's. They decided to go to Wigglytuff's Guild in the next day and ask if they could join. They knew that joining the Guild would be difficult with their human lives, but they figured some of the Pokémon at the Guild might know something about Shadow Pokémon or that if something big happened, they'd have a lot of Pokémon on their side.

* * *

"My lord, we brought you the chip." Drapion said, as he and Arbok bowed to whom they called, "master."

"Good." He replied, as he took the chip. He looked at them through his reptilian eyes as he stood in the middle of his throne room; it was very large, and had a long, wide red carpet from the entrance all the way to his golden chair that he set the chip on. Two tall torches were the only source of light. After a moment of tensing silence, he spoke again. "You took a while getting here. Did you have some sort of trouble?" that last question had a somewhat rhetorical tone to it.

"Yes, my lord, we were ambushed by several small Pokémon," Drapion said after some slight hesitation, his and Arbok's heads still down. He knew he should be the one to speak, having more experience than Arbok in talking to their master, "They were but a minor inconvenience to our mission." Arbok's eyes shot a glance at Drapion.

"I see," their master said. Another moment of silence. "Only a minor inconvenience, you say. Not anything that might trouble you enough to set off my shadow scanners, certainly." At that moment, Drapion knew they were in deep trouble for Arbok's exposure. Arbok started breathing hard; he seemed on the verge of a panic attack. He'd heard stories of their master's wrath, and he definitely did not want to become one of them.

"Arbok." Their master said. Arbok was now shuddering beyond control; he had a look of pure terror, head still lowered. Their master walked over to him. "Look at me, Arbok," he said, slightly louder, as he put one clawed finger under Arbok's chin and slowly lifted Arbok's head so that it was eye level with his, their snouts mere inches apart. "Did you use your Shadow powers on your mission to retrieve the chip?"

Arbok looked like he was about to break down, crying. He kept trying to think of any response that wouldn't get him killed, but as he looked into his master's eyes, his panic rose, and finally he blurted out, "It was only for an instant! I was angry that these brats got in the way! I swe—" he was cut off by a claw crushing his windpipe.

"Brats?" Their master exclaimed as he lifted Arbok off the floor, "You revealed your powers to Pokémon children? They'll blab to everyone in the entire Pokémon world! This is not the proper time for that power to be revealed!"

Arbok managed to choke out, "I'm sorry, Lord Charizard,"

The gray dragon with dark red wings grunted with angry disappointment, as his other claw alighted with orange flames and uppercut Arbok, sending the snake flying into the air. The Charizard then opened his mouth and spat out a fire tornado that enveloped Arbok. The purple cobra screamed and writhed in pain as well as being tossed around by the force of the Fire Spin. The brutal fire-type then turned his attention to the other poison beast.

"Drapion!" he shouted. The ogre scorpion looked up with fear, although he tried his best to hide it. "How could you let this happen? You are the higher ranking officer! Control your Shadow Soldiers!"

"My apologies, Lord Charizard," Drapion quietly replied, then he remembered something, "My lord, the Pokémon we faced didn't fight like children, and they seemed to behave more like adolescents. The only child there was asleep when Arbok used his Shadow powers."

Charizard looked thoughtful. "Teenagers? You're sure?" Drapion nodded. "Well, then, we shouldn't have anything to worry about. Teenagers are more secretive than self-conscious adults!" he almost laughed at the sudden relief he felt, but then a disturbingly possible thought came to him, "However, they could very well end up interfering with my master plan. See to it that they're taken care of; in fact, bring the Sky Shadows with you. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Charizard." Drapion replied. Drapion smiled menacingly on the inside, because he knew he'd have his revenge on that annoying Grumpig soon enough. The Fire Spin finally dwindled away, leaving a charred, but living, Arbok lying on the floor. "Arbok! Let's go!" Drapion shouted at the burnt cobra, who struggled to get up but followed his superior out of their master's throne room.

Charizard walked over to his chair and pressed a button on the arm. The chair moved to the right to reveal a stairway. He grabbed the chip as he descended the stairs leading to his lab. Once he was in, the chair moved back to its original position.

Control panels and monitors, being watched by many Magnemite and Haunter, lit up the area. Charizard strolled over to one of the lab tables, where a certain companion of his was working on what looked like some type of ray gun.

"I believe you will be needing this," Charizard said to his electric mouse friend as he held out the chip. Raichu lifted the goggles he was wearing and saw that it was the missing chip he certainly did need.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, "It's about time. What took so long?" he asked as he put his goggles back on and slapped the chip into its slot on the side of the gun. He sparked his cheeks and sent electricity into the tip of his tail. He put the tip of his tail along the edges of the chip, welding it in place with a long zapping sound.

"That doesn't matter," Charizard replied, "What matters is that it's running, and we can finally go back to the Electric Plateau,"

"And teach that annoying Zapdos that you don't mess with my gadgets," Raichu added, as he pointed the gun at a random Magnemite, and fired. A dark purple blob struck the Magnemite and enveloped it. It looked afraid, until it was completely covered in a dark aura, its expression now slightly angry.

Raichu grinned at his again working invention. He called it the Shadow Blaster 2000. When that lightning bird had broken his first gun, he did nothing else but fix and perfect it, and now that the all important SM Chip was in it again, he was ready to take that bird down.

Charizard grinned at the chance to finish collecting his legendary bird trio, having already taken down Moltres and Articuno and forced them on his side. He also grinned because he knew who would come once he had all three.

And he couldn't wait to make that one a Shadow Pokémon.

* * *

**Well, I certainly had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you had fun reading it. ^_^ If you have any questions about my version of the Pokémon World, feel free to ask! I'd love to answer your questions. **


End file.
